cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Borg
* Viridian Entente |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/TheBorg/index.php |ircchannel = #theBorg |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} The Borg (tB) is a small alliance on the black sphere. It was founded around November 15, 2012. On November 27, 2012, the Borg Overseer and co-founder, Francisco, went out of the game due to family problems. Following this, and after serious consideration, Kippa Tarxien, Borg Queen, decided to disband the alliance and let her nation slip into deletion due to inactivity. History The Borg, is a Cyber Nations alliance, inspired by the fictional TV series, Star Trek. In the TV show, tB are an alien race formed from different species, this is the result of multiple encounters with other beings. In this process they assimilate the new found species and add their biological and technological traits to their own. The ultimate goal, to achieve perfection. We found that tB is an excellent name/theme for an alliance in CN. For us is all about building the alliance in a specific manner, and by doing so achieving strength and by consequence “perfection”. For that reason we put a lot of emphasis to tB finances and military preparation. To make this goal attainable we have created special guides and instructions for The Collective (membership). Contrary to the TV series, we do not aspire to assimilate all other alliances. The Borg intend to make new allies and maintain its present ones. But tB would do the most to achieve military power and political connections in CN. And for that we are eager to explore this universe and be able to meet you. Is our hope that you are willing to get to know us as well. Charter Preamble We the nations of The Borg come together as one, with the will of creating a great alliance in the Black Team of Cyber Nations. We understand that only through assimilation to The Borg are we able to achieve greatness and perfection in the universe. In the spirit of this creed, the principles we promote in The Hive are those of friendship, mutual growth and defense. With this document we set the foundations to this great journey. Assimilation Any nation ruler may apply to be assimilated by The Borg. Applicants should not have active wars nor belong to another alliance, they should not be on a ZI list or have debts not settled. The applicant should register on The Borg Forums. Once the ruler register to the forums, signing up for assimilation is accomplished by following the instructions given in the assimilation thread. After receiving approval, the nation sets its nation AA to "The Borg Applicant". During the application period, the applicant will receive information on the specific nation requirements The Borg sets and will accept those or end the application. The nation will be assimilated as a Borg member after a period of no less than one week and no longer than one month or alternatively, if the nation doesn't comply, the membership will be refused. An assimilated nation sets its AA to "The Borg". Government The Hive Mind is the ruling body of The Borg. It is formed by The Borg Queen and The Overseer. This body is in charge of all the decision making in The Hive. The Borg Queen is the embodiment of The Borg. She serves for life or until resignation. The Queen is a permanent member of The Hive Mind and she supervise for the well being of The Collective. Under special or rare circumstances The Queen can use the Royal Prerogative to appoint or demote members of the government, accept or expel members of The Hive, void treaties, and nullified electoral decisions made by The Hive. The Overseer represents the will of The Borg to evolve and achieve perfection. He serves in that position for life or until resignation. The Overseer is a permanent member of The Hive Mind. In coordination with The Borg Queen he supervises for the well being of The Collective. The Units consist of different groups of drones assigned to serve the various needs of The Hive. Each Unit is administered by a drone who has proven his/her capabilities by doing different tasks. This drone is elected by The Collective by a simple majority to serve for a term of six months. The drone once elected can select another member to serve as his/her Proxy. The Networking Unit is managed by The Engineer. The Unit is in control of all the inner aspects of The Borg. This include but is not limited to assimilation efforts, inner-communications, the forums, graphics and the collective state of mind of The Hive. The Regeneration Unit is managed by The Scientist. The Unit is in charge of the regeneration and evolution of the technical and biological abilities of The Hive. To comply with their mission, they audit, trade and administer the transfer of technology and aid to the drones. The Enforcing Unit is managed by The Enforcer. The Unit's responsibility is to defend The Collective of inner or foreign threats, and to destroy all type of resistance to the will of The Borg. To fulfill the various needs of The Hive, The Resistance will audit, prepare and train the drones. The Unit would also supervise over the expeditions and would coordinate with allies in the event of wars. The Exploration Unit is managed by The Pioneer. The Unit's purpose is to explore the Universe in the search of new species. Even though it is in The Borg's nature to assimilate other species, they can also open channels of communications with the intention of establishing alliances that could benefit The Collective in their quest of perfection. The Unit is responsible but not limited to establishing new alliances, maintaining existing alliances and managing the channels of communication with other species. Brain Trust are drones who serve as advisers of The Hive Mind. This group of trustees consist of drones who previously served in the government or drones who have great experience of The Borg and/or Cyber Nations. Even though they are fundamental for the operation of The Borg, they don't hold any actual authority over The Hive. War Policy Declarations of wars are made by The Hive Mind. The use of nuclear power is at the discretion of The Hive Mind and/or The Enforcer. Expeditions Policy Expeditions in order to acquire land, money and/or tech is allowed. The expeditioner must abide by the following rules: I. Expedition are undertaken at once own risk. Expeditioners getting in trouble from their target, for the duration of one war, will not be supported by The Borg. II. Expeditions are to be limited to two Ground Attacks, followed by a peace offer. No use of Cruise Missiles, Air Attacks or Nukes is allowed before your target uses them. III. Expeditions are not permitted on nations which are member of an alliance with more than 9 members or which are member of an XYZ Applicant alliance, or which are members of a protected alliance. IV. Expeditioners will do all the necessary to check and make sure their targets are not member of one of the above type of alliances. Foreign Aid Policy Borg members will receive financial support to the limits of the alliance aid slot capabilities. To make sure the aid programs can continue to run for newer member nations, The Collective shall dedicate one or more slots to the alliance as request by The Regeneration Unit. Code of Conduct The Borg promotes respect within The Hive and with foreign species in all its different channels of communication. As we are all Borg, we strive to operate with one goal, one share purpose. In instances when Drones have different opinions from The Hive Mind, those differences are expected to be communicated respectfully and internally. All members shall comply with The Charter, Amendments, Policies, Guidelines and any other official documentation of The Borg. Is also expected to cooperate with the alliance in the recollection of nation data or any other information for our well being. This includes but is not limited to comply with audits and fill any official forms. Elections The Borg encourages its members to advance in The Collective, and to be part of the government. For that purpose, The Hive Mind officiates and administers General Elections which occur every six months. Leaving Any Drone who wants to disconnect itself from The Collective must post his/her decision in the proper designated area of the forums and comply with our policies for such an event. Not complying with the policies may result in the use of force against the rebel being. Amendments The Charter can be amended at any given time at the discretion of The Hive Mind. Disclosure The Borg is a Cyber Nations alliance based on the Star Trek series. We don't claim ownership over the art and or references to Star Trek, they are property of CBS Studios Inc. See also